Come To Bed
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Glancing over Hakkai stares at the other man lying in the bed and swallows hard. He wants nothing more then to curl up next to him and wrap his arms around the priest. But the sight before him is too beautiful, too breathtaking for him to even think of m


Title: Come To Bed.  
Author: arizonaicerose (Saku)  
Rated: G  
Warnings: look at the pairing- that's all.  
Word count: 1370  
Summary: Glancing over Hakkai stares at the other man lying in the bed and swallows hard. He wants nothing more then to curl up next to him and wrap his arms around the priest. But the sight before him is too beautiful, too breathtaking for him to even think of moving.  
A/N: Hmm, it's been a long time since I wrote in this series I hope I did ok in it.  
Prompt was: _It's cold and there's only one blanket. "Just shut up and get over here."_

_x-x-x-_

A hand parts the heavy curtains that block out the natural night light as emerald eyes glance outside. He shivers as he feels the chilled night air caress his bare skin (sliding across his back and chest). Toes slide along the bare floor, toes curling along the wooden planks. Fingers slowly ghost at the scar on his stomach, and he feels guilt rising deep within him that he is able to see such beauty, when Kanan was unable to.

"Well Sanzo, it looks like the rain has stopped." Hakkai announces in a forced cheerfulness, while pulling his hand away from the scar, as he tosses a quick glance over his shoulder before turning back to the window again. "Though…I do think that the snow will make travel difficult."

Large white flakes float weightlessly through the air before fluttering to the ground silently. The sight is breathtaking, and Hakkai finds himself awe-struck by the beautiful scenery. The silvery moonlight shines down on the landscape as it outlines every tree (he _swears_ he can see every leaf outlined in the bright moonlight). Already the ground is covered in a thin layer of white as the snow slowly and carefully piles on the ground, as if it knows just where to land.

Already he knows that leaving tomorrow (as they all had hoped for earlier in the day when the rain had made them end their day sooner then normal) is out of the question. Especially if the snow keeps falling at this rate, it will be too deep for them to safely walk and much too deep for poor Hakuryuu to even attempt driving in.

A sigh leaves his mouth as he watches the snow fall. It is beautiful- so much more then the rain that had just stopped mere hours ago- but at the same time he feels burdened by it. Knows that it will hinder their trip even more. Pulling away the precious time that they desperately needed.

"Why are you standing at the window?" Sanzo mutters into the pillow as he rolls onto his side, trying to put his back to the window.

Looking back Hakkai smiles at Sanzo's back before glancing back out. His hand shifts against the curtain, pulling the heavy fabric back a little further as he stares outside, entranced again by the beautiful scene before him.

Part of him wants run to the next room to wake Goku, knowing that the boy would be overjoyed at the sight. And he silently reminds himself to wake early enough to watch his reaction tomorrow when he sees just how much snow fell over night.

Outside branches sway violently as the wind picks up, digging deep into the snow that has already fallen before tossing it across the window, blurring Hakkai's view as he tries to stare through the white blanket of snow. The small room whistles and moans as the wind whips across the rickety building before seeping into the room.

Shuddering Hakkai twists his body as he wraps his arms around his bare chest, fingers grip his upper arms tightly as he tries to hug onto his body heat. The heavy curtain falls onto his back, brushing against him lightly.

The silvery moonlight filters through the room covering the room in a light glow. Glancing over Hakkai stares at the other man lying in the bed and swallows hard. He wants nothing more then to curl up next to him and wrap his arms around the priest. But the sight before him is too beautiful, too breathtaking for him to even think of moving.

Emerald eyes slowly slide down the man's bare back watching as the blankets pool down enticingly low (_Hakkai swallows around the lump forming in his throat_) as Sanzo digs deeper into the pillow. His body twists slightly as he pulls the snowy white pillow lower, his head digging into its softness. The beautiful moonlight that has filtered into the room, rests on Sanzo and Hakkai _swears _that the man is an angel sent down from heaven.

"Hakkai, what are you doing?" Sanzo mutters again as he grabs at the blankets that have ridden far too low for his comfort in the chilled room.

The movement breaks the demon's trance as he blinks slowly, trying to understand what Sanzo was saying. In his muddled mind, he frantically works over the words, turning them over several times before forming the question perfectly.

"Just looking outside. Why? Is something wrong?" His voice is soft, like velvet as he watches how the other man's shoulders tighten for a second. Oh, how he would love to run his fingers along the tense muscles, massage them until they become loose again.

"The light…" Sanzo slurs, and Hakkai smiles knowing that the other man is on the verge of falling asleep again, even if he complains about being unable to. "It's too bright. Close the curtain."

Another smile crosses the demon's face (he feels his heart lighten for the first time since the rain had started) as he steps forward. The heavy fabric runs across his bare back before closing back over the window. Immediately the room is veiled in darkness and Hakkai closes his eyes while he waits for them to adjust to the sudden darkness. Slowly he opens them and can barely make out the outline of the other man.

"Why are you standing there?" Sanzo snaps as he rolls onto his back, his arms lie across the bed, spread wide as he looks sleepily at the other man.

"I'm not tired yet. I'll try to stay quiet so you can sleep." Leaning his head down slightly, Hakkai tries to stifle a traitorous yawn that breaks free just as he utters those words, fingers never releasing their death grips on his upper arms as he tries desperately to hold in his heat (it is so cold tonight).

Sanzo sighs from his place in bed before pulling back the blanket over Hakkai's side of the bed. "Just shut up and get over here." Without waiting to see if the other man was listening Sanzo rolls back over onto his side, back to Hakkai.

A light, airy laugh breaks free as Hakkai shakes his head, brown hair shifty slightly at the movement. Bare feet pad lightly- quietly- on the wooden floor as the demon makes his way back to the bed. The soft mattress and warm blanket are calling out to him. Enticing him to curl within them.

Happily Hakkai slips into the bed as he pulls the blankets up to his shoulders. "Sanzo," he whispers, his voice low enough to not wake the other man if he was asleep. "Are you awake?"

"If I say no will you leave me alone?" Sanzo mutters into his pillow again, before digging deeper into the blanket.

Outside Hakkai can hear the wind violently whip across the land, can hear it whistle as it slips through the cracks in the boards. And the man buries deeper into the blanket before sliding against the firm body before him.

"No," he whispers into Sanzo's ear before pressing his lips against the shoulder before him. "Good night. Love you," he whispers while wrapping a hand around the other man's waist.

A grumbled reply (that Hakkai can only assume is 'love you too,' though it most likely borders on 'shut up already') is the answer and another smile tugs at his lips.

And Hakkai decides that he really could care less at the wind that still blows violently (almost threatening to tear down the rackety Inn) or about the chill that seeps into the room (that slowly slips under the blanket), because the man lying here is the most beautiful sight that Hakkai has ever seen. Even more so then the snow covered grounds outside the window.

Nestling deeper into the warm, solid body before him Hakkai yawns again as fatigue slowly consumes his body. Fingers slide along the priest's stomach, a teasingly light touch, as he presses his forehead against the other man's shoulder blade. Breathing deeply he lets his eyes flutter shut as a rare, soft, true smile tugs at his lips as he feels Sanzo's hand wrap around his, squeezing his hand lightly.


End file.
